Waiting For A Girl Like You
by Iron Maddie
Summary: AU: Carol and Tony have a serious discussion when Carol finds out she is pregnant. Carol Danvers/Tony Stark. *Warning: Mentions of Abortion* **Could possibly become a longer story but for the moment is just a drabble


Tony burst through the doors of the hospital wing in the tower panting. His suit was astray and sweat poured down his forehead. Carol stepped back startled, she was dressed in dark jeans and a black and white t-shirt depicting Darth Vader with a boom box on his shoulder as he roller skated through Beverly Hills. He was either right on time or too late, though he wasn't sure of it himself.

Carol crossed her arms over her chest raising an eyebrow at him. "Is there a reason you're crashing my doctor's appointment Tony?" she asked pointedly.

Tony took heavy breaths as he tried to slow down his breathing and moved across the room to her. "Don't do it."

"What?" she asked, her tone mocking confusion.

"You're, pregnant." he said softly, his gaze averting hers finally. _What the hell are you doing Stark?_ He asked himself. _Because this is exactly what the two of you need._ He thought sarcastically.

Carol's sky blue eyes widened a little before they narrowed dangerously at him. _Did he just – that son of a bitch._ "You son of a bitch," she cursed him verbally and in thought. "Did Jane spill or do you make it a habit to hack into our personal medical records Anthony?" she spat at him, her fists balled up in rage.

"Nono-it wasn't anything li-" he began.

"No you listen!" she cut him off angrily. "If I wanted your opinion I would have told you, this has nothing to do with you. Get the hell out."

Tony's hand cupped the back of his neck. His voice was light, avoidance of any real emotion, "Well that's not exactly true, I did help supply some of the key ingredients." he jested.

"This isn't a debate Tony!" she shouted, "You have _no_ say in this." she stated.

"What do you mean no say!?" he shouted back, "This effects both of us!" Carol's fist made hard contact with his chin, knocking him to the tiled floor with a loud _thunk._ He shook his head, dazed from the hit.

"Like _hell_ it effects both of us. You don't want this, so take your bullshit 'my baby too' line and shove it. No, you know what, even if you think you want it you can still shove it Tony." she spat at him. Tony turned to look up at her, adjusting his already darkening jaw with his hand as she continued to shout. "You're not the one who will have to change your entire life. You're not the one who will have to deal with it inside of you for ten months. And the worst part is we shouldn't even be having the conversation because you shouldn't even _know_ about it you arrogant ass."

"Okay, darling first before you throw another punch. I figured it out because I am just that smart." he said trying to lighten the mood only to get a look like she was about to kick him across the room. "Or you know, I figured it out because of something Reed said about Susan's pregnancy." he continued, his voice quickened to the point.

Carol growled a sigh jumping up on the patients chair. "Doesn't change anything Tony." she said, resting her head back looking up at the ceiling. "Just forget it. I don't want to have this argument."

"It's not an argument." he said honestly. She looked to him suspiciously. He continued, almost on the verge of babbling. "Carol I'm not here to tell you what to do or to have an argument about pro-life or pro-choice. Even _if_ we disagreed I'm at a clear disadvantage both legally and physically considering the entire super powered Kree DNA thing."

"Then what are you even doing here?" she asked, her tone was guarded but curious none the less.

Tony shrugged before he let out a laugh. "I don't even know. I have no idea. Think about it? Us as parents? _Together?_ I think the world might as well self destruct but it clicked in my head. I knew you were pregnant and I knew what you were going to do and I just didn't…I didn't want you to." Carol turned her head to look at him curiously. "I know, I know. It's ridiculous. But ridiculous might as well be my middle name." he smiled at her despite the pain in his jaw. "Speaking of ridiculous." he pulled out his phone, his fingers dancing along the glass. The bluish white light shown brightly, the hologram shot out of the glass depicting blueprints.

"…you, already thought about the baby's room?" she asked, her hand reaching out and twirling the hologram around to get a better view.

"I got a little carried away and forgot what time it was, hence the running here. Okay so maybe I hacked the computers to know your appointment but that's it I swear." he babbled still, averting her gaze. He didn't really know how to feel, denial was usually a strong suit but there was no way to deny this.

Carol bit her bottom lip as she inspected the hologram. _Damnit_ "Damnit Tony." she cursed him. She didn't think he'd actually care, she had already made up her mind and then he had to go and do something like this. "Get out." she ordered laying back into the chair, her mind whirling faster than the speed of light.

"Car-"

"If you don't get out, I'll throw you out." she said darkly as he looked back at her defiantly.

* * *

><p>Tony kicked his shoes off into his room as he roughly undid his tie. He ran his hands lightly through his hair and winced slightly as a piece of glass cut into his fingers. He sighed shaking the glass out of his hair. He was far too tired to deal with the bruised jaw and the bruised shoulder he had received from being slammed through a glass window. Instead he opted to just flop on the bed staring at the wall. He ran the scene over and over in his head, it didn't really matter how many different ways he thought about re-approaching the subject, it pretty much ended the same way in every scenario. He wasn't surprised in slightest but admittedly he hadn't been thinking clearly.<p>

A moment later he felt strong arms wrap around him from the back. Carol's soft lips pressed against his neck. "You're a bastard you know that?" she said, the tone in her voice was jestful though.

"It's not a new development darling." he told her.

"Let's get a few things squared away. One, I am not going to be a stay at home mother. You barely go to work as it is so you might as well just get us to watching a little one." she started. Tony's brows furrowed curiously and he tried to roll over but she stopped him. "Nope I'm still talking," she continued hugging tighter. "Two, I will not be cooking dinner or making costumes for their school plays. Three I'm going to continue to be a super hero before she comes and after."

"She?" Tony asked as if the rest of what Carol was saying was unimportant.

"I'm saying she because I know you're secretly wanting it to be a boy and I like contradicting you. Now are you paying attention to my terms or not Mr. Stark?"

Tony let out a laugh, "Colonel, I wouldn't love you if you did anything less."

She pushed his shoulder down climbing on top of him to look him in the eye. "And I wouldn't love you if I thought you'd expect me to." she responded with a slight smile. She leaned down kissing his bruised jaw apologetically before kissing his lips lovingly.

He relaxed back into the pillows and wrapped his arms around her. "I still can't believe you threw me through the window."

"Oh please, I knew you'd catch yourself with the suit." she retorted. "And don't act like you weren't asking for it." she teased.

They laughed for a moment and the realization hit him, "Oh god, we're going to be parents."

"You're not chicken are you?" she smirked at him daringly.

"How can I be chicken when I've got you?" he asked. Carol rolled her eyes amused. It might have sounded like another smooth line but she knew underneath it all he really meant it.

She laid her head on his chest, their breathing syncing up peacefully. "So…" she said after a moment, "Want to celebrate?" she asked with a suggestive smirk.


End file.
